Dad's Only 2 Steps Behind
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Vanellope falls ill after a Random Roster Race, she calls on her best friend, Ralph, to help her get better. Upon arriving, Ralph finds Vanellope even sicker than he could've imagined. What will happen when Vanellope asks him to sing her to sleep? Will Ralph fall flat, or will he hit it sharp? Vanellope and Ralph father/daughter


**Dad's only 2 Steps Behind**

_I know I've already used this song before in a story, but I really wanted to have a Vanellope and Ralph Father/Daughter story. DISCLAIMER: THIS IS __**NOT**__ A JAWBREAKER STORY._

* * *

"Nice job today Ralph!" Felix exclaimed as he helped his brother out of the mud. The work day had just ceased, and every game character in Litwak's Family Fun Center stretched from another hard day's work. The other nicelanders were entering the penthouse and chatting away while their mayor, Gene Johnson, made martinis for everyone. Ken and Ryu once again left to grab a cold one at Tapper's and the Sugar Rush racers were about to take an hour break before holding their nightly Roster Race. The giant 9 foot tall wrecker groaned slightly as he stretched and he patted Felix's back.

"Thanks Felix you too," he replied, "man, that last gamer _really_ knew what he was doing," Ralph added with a smile. Felix chuckled and led Ralph to his little cottage on the outskirts of niceland. Since the cottage was basically shambles, Felix was always on the ready in case Ralph needed help with repairs.

"So, are you feeling up to a pint at Tapper's tonight brother?" Felix asked kindly as he put his hammer in its holster. Ralph straightened out his one good overall strap and wiped some extra mud off the legs.

"Nah, no thanks Felix," Ralph apologized, "I'm beat, I've been up late the last few nights hanging out with President Short-stack," he explained. Felix understood and bid his farewell to share a drink with Calhoun.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Ralph!" Felix said as he left. The ever cheery handyman almost looked like he was skipping as he boarded the tram to leave the game. Ralph shook his head with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Man, I wish everyone could have an ounce of his sunny disposition," Ralph said to himself as he entered his cottage, yawned, turned out the lights, and collapsed on his bed, asleep. About two hours later, Ralph's dreamscape was interrupted by a loud knocking on his door. "No momma, I didn't do it!" Ralph shouted as he awoke abruptly. When the knocking intensified, Ralph grew more awake and a little annoyed. "Yeah, who is it?" Ralph demanded as he flung his door open. When he saw no one at normal height, Ralph assumed it was his best little ankle-biter and he looked down with a smile, but it turned into a frown when he found out who it really is.

"This had better be good Cough drop, or else I'm gonna play some basketball with ya," Ralph threatened. Sour Bill, still remembering the incident when Ralph threw him in his mouth, immediately spilled the beans to avoid another incident.

"Ralph, the President has called upon you for help tonight," Sour Bill drawled as he read off his instructions with an iPad Mini. Ralph rolled his eyes and picked up Sour Bill between his thumb and middle finger.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt, is she sick? WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Ralph demanded before impatiently tossing Sour Bill in the trash can. The wrecker bolted as fast as he could towards the tram for Fix-It Felix Jr while Sour Bill climbed from the trash can.

"I really don't like that guy," he glared at Ralph while removing a banana peel from his head and some jelly from his foot.

* * *

**(One tram ride later….)**

Ralph shoved several game characters out of his way as he ran to Sugar Rush to see what was wrong with his best friend, not caring exactly _who_ he knocked over. "Hey Wrecking Man, where is fire?" Zangief asked as he saw Ralph bulldoze his way through the crowd.

"Sorry Zangief, no time to talk! Vanellope's in trouble!" Ralph shouted while looking back at the Siberian Street Fighter. Barely remembering entering the gate, Ralph's feet thumped their way through the power cord to Sugar Rush, never stopping once. The cheery lyrics of the theme song cast a shadow of irony above Ralph on his quest to find out what was wrong with Vanellope. He skidded across the cinnamon dust as he reached the door to the castle and ripped right through it. "Ooops, got a job for Felix later," Ralph told himself while he continued his run upstairs. The wrecker stopped to catch his breath as he reached Vanellope's door. Breathing heavily, Ralph knocked on the door quickly and impatiently.

"_Come in,"_ a weak voice was heard from the other side. Ralph knew what that voice meant, so he wasted no time in getting into the room. His heart sank when he saw Vanellope laying in her bed, skin pale, beads of sweat running down her cheeks, eyes squinting and nose running.

"*Gasp*, Vanellope, are you alright?" Ralph asked as he knelt down beside her bed. Vanellope let out a slight cough and looked over at Ralph.

"Just peachy Stinkbrain," she rolled her eyes as best as she could, "just a little frog in my throat, I'm sick numbskull!" She shouted and coughed into a tissue. Ignoring her sarcasm, Ralph put a thermometer in her mouth and an icepack on her head.

"How long have you been sick Vanellope?" Ralph asked sweetly. Another cough, followed by a blowing of her nose, was her response.

"I just got done with the Roster Race and I felt icky all of a sudden, and then I came home and threw up," Vanellope explained. Ralph took the thermometer from her mouth and gasped when he saw the reading.

"Your temperature is 101! You're staying in bed for a few days young lady," Ralph said and wiped the thermometer with a clorox wipe.

"No!" Vanellope argued, "I _have_ race and run the game! I'm the president," she debated. Ralph shook his head and set her back down on her bed.

"Not until your temperature gets back down and you stop hacking up gross stuff," Ralph firmly stated. Vanellope opened her mouth to argue again, but shut it when she felt her tummy churning. "Oh Mod," Ralph groaned as he picked up Vanellope and briskly walked her to her bathroom. The next few minutes, Ralph shuddered every time he heard Vanellope empty her stomach into her toilet. "Are you done in there Vanellope?" Ralph softly knocked on the door. He heard Vanellope pause for a brief moment.

"I think so Ral-" she started before throwing up some more.

"I'll take that as a no," he said sadly. After about 10 minutes of puking her guts out, Vanellope flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom.

"There," she groaned, "I think it's all done," she said to her friend.

"Look Vanellope, I know you're sick of going in there, but while don't you take a shower? That always helps me when I'm feeling sick," Ralph suggested. Vanellope groaned again and slammed her door shut. The next thing Ralph heard was the sound of the shower knobs turning on and the water pattering against the tub. "Poor kid," Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down on Vanellope's bed. "I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better," Ralph sighed and supported his head with his fist. As if getting hit by a train carrying concrete bricks, an idea hit Ralph. The wrecker leapt from the bed and searched around the Castle's lost and found. "Just my luck," Ralph smiled as he pulled the one item he needed out of the lost and found closet. Right as he re-entered Vanellope's room, the President emerged from her bathroom, wearing her pajamas.

"What's with the story book?" Vanellope asked as she climbed back into bed.

"Well I thought you'd want me to read you to sleep?" Ralph suggested and held the book up.

"Sorry Ralph, I'm really not into being read to, but thanks though," Vanellope gave a weak smile.

"Hmm, well, is there anything you would want me to do to help you sleep?" Ralph asked. The President thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Sing me a song," she smiled a little more strongly this time. Ralph's face fell and he leaned against the bed.

"S-sorry kid, I can't sing very well. The only thing I'd do is make you more sick," he apologized. Vanellope's face pouted and she reached below her bed and produced an acoustic guitar.

"_PLEASE Ralph?!" _Vanellope begged and put on her puppy dog eyes. Ralph tried in vain to ignore the eyes, but no force on Heaven or Earth could make him.

"Are you sure kid? Remember what I said, I'm _terrible_ at singing," he warned her.

"I'm sure Ralphie, now please sing to me, it'll help me sleep, just _no_ Justin Beiber!" she added and crawled up under Ralph's arm to snuggle it. Ralph smiled warmly and picked up the wooden guitar.

"Now, let's see if this works," he said to himself and strummed it a few times. He cleared his throat and began to play _Two Steps Behind _by Def Leppard. "This is one of my favorite songs kid," Ralph smiled down to his pint sized companion.

_Walk away if you want to_

_It's okay if you need to_

_Well you can run but you can never hide_

_From the shadow that's creeping up beside you_

_There's a magic running through your soul_

_But you can't have it all_

Vanellope looked up at Ralph, completely mesmerized by Ralph's singing voice. She had also never heard this particular song before, so that was a huge bonus. But the lyrics, the notes of the guitar and Ralph's voice all combined into something that worked better than any medicine ever could.

_Whatever you do - I'll be two steps behind you_

_Wherever you go - and I'll be there to remind you_

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around, I'll be two steps behind_

_Yeah yeah_

_Take the time to think about it_

_Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it_

_Take a look around, you'll see what you can find_

_Like the fire that's burnin' up inside me_

_And there's a magic running through your soul_

_But you can't have it all, no_

Ralph could hardly believe how well he was playing. He played the guitar only a few sparingly times in the past 31 years, self-taught of course. He thought for sure Vanellope would realize her mistake and beg him to stop playing. But he saw that she was entranced by the music, so he played on.

_Whatever you do - I'll be two steps behind you_

_Wherever you go - and I'll be there to remind you_

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around, I'll be two steps behind_

The President was getting sleepy now, and she had forgotten all about being sick. The song and her best friend taking care of that. She let out a long yawn and snuggled up closer to Ralph's arm, moving it over like a blanket.

_There's a magic running through your soul_

_But you, you can't have it all_

_Whatever you do - I'll be two steps behind you_

_Wherever you go - and I'll be there to remind you_

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time_

_To turn around, I'll be two steps behind_

_Yeah baby, two steps behind_

_Oh sugar, two steps behind_

"So, how was that Vanellope?" Ralph asked. He silently 'awwwed' at her half-asleep form on his arm. He carefully set the guitar down and got underneath the covers with Vanellope. She shifted her position to be under his hand.

"That was great, thanks Dad," she said and pecked his finger before falling asleep. Ralph froze at the name Vanellope gave him.

"D-dad?" He asked. Ralph only saw the two as close friends. But father and daughter? It never crossed his mind. But if she wanted him as a father figure, then he would be glad. "Good night, daughter," he smiled and kissed the top of her head before drifting off himself.

**The End**

* * *

Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
